George Woodman
George Woodman is the stern, no nonsense, Sheriff of the Greenvale police force. Untrusting of York, he serves as his foil for most of the game. Occasionally he shows a more sensitive side as well, revealing his tragic past to York, and eventually approving of York taking over the investigation. However, once all of the pieces come together, it is revealed that George is the Raincoat Killer himself. Behind all of the murders plaguing Greenvale, George is the true secondary antagonist of Deadly Premonition. The most dangerous enemy in the Otherworld. The legend of the Raincoat Killer has its roots in a real massacre that took place in Greenvale in the 1950s, and York often encounters him when profiling various murder scenes throughout the town. Nearly all of these encounters consist of quick time events and hide-and-seek sequences in which the player must press the correct series of buttons or hide and hold York's breath to avoid detection. It is unclear whether or not the killer is a real person or another one of the shadows for the majority of the game. His serial killer alter ego was advertised as the main antagonist of the game, but this was part of a misinformation campaign to hide the true main villain. The Miracle Elite Storyline He is one of the MOST powerful villains in the Multi-Universe series. Despite JTTM being Dormin's only appearance, he is one of the three villains with the most influence around the Multi-Universe. Raincoat Killer was waiting for Selim/Pride and Duskmon's defeat before he makes his move. Journey Through the Mists Raincoat Killer debuted as one of the the REAL true Villains of this story alongside with Rydak. Raincoat Killer was once a member of Dormammu's Allegiance much like BIG Cheese as one of the most useful members of the team. Dormin was the one who planned out most of the characters Selim, Duskmon and the others killed, making him directly behind much of the tragedy. Raincoat Killer also made a deal with Dormammu, who gives him the a power of Death so he will kill humanity and take over the Multi-Universe. Yellow Submarine Raincoat Killer returned after Rydak and Nekron were killed/defeated. He found Dormammu and also request to join Inferno Clan alongside with surviving members of Black Lantern Corps and King Henry's forces. He will go against Zick and eight members of Miracle Elite he never met. George Woodman.png|This is when he unmasked himself. Trivia * Raincoat Killer is very similar to Hazama: ** They both want the Multi-Universe to despair. ** They enjoy ruin and killing humanity ** They are deeply insane with powers ** And they nearly won. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Black Lantern Corps members Category:Hat Wearer Category:Mustaches Category:Serial Killers Category:Pedophiles Category:Lawful Evil Category:Criminals Category:Control Freaks Category:Mass Murderers Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Evil Genius Category:Trash-Talking Characters Category:Master Manipulator Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Tragic Villains Category:Honorable Villains Category:Monsters Category:Demon Category:Sadomasochists Category:Sadists Category:Provoker Category:Abusers Category:Frauds Category:Social Darwinist Category:Gun Users Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Dark Messiah Category:Dark Knights Category:Characters with Superhuman strength Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Outright Characters Category:Perverts Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Destroyers Category:Spiritual Destroyers Category:Wrathful Characters Category:Humanoid Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Shape Shifters Category:Hatemongers Category:Fearmongers Category:Child Abusers Category:Child Murderer Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Egomaniacs Category:Bullies Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Sorcerers Category:Spree Killers Category:Deal Makers Category:Traitors Category:Insecure Characters Category:Homicidal Maniac Category:Death Gods Category:Remorseful Characters Category:Cult Leaders Category:Axe Users Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Hegemony Category:Neutral Evil Category:Brutes Category:Brainwashers Category:Law Enforcement Category:Dormammu's alliance Category:Magic Users Category:Jacket Wearers Category:Murderers Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Mysterious Characters Category:White Eyed Characters Category:Scary Characters Category:The Dreaded Category:Hooded characters Category:Mass Murderers Category:Murderers Category:True Villains Category:Main Villain Ensembles Category:Evil vs. Evil Category:Immortals Category:Characters of inconceivable age Category:The Undead Category:Characters with accelerated Healing Category:The Heavy Category:Upcoming Villains Category:The Dragon Category:Alternate Form